Recuerdos Oscuros
by Arya86
Summary: Umm... bueno, creo que es un angst xD. es lo primero que escribo con personajes de hp. Son recuerdos de sirius que salen a la luz cuando esta en azkaban. HE CAMBIADO Y AÑADIDO ALGUNAS COSAS. solo son unos parrafos xo weno...


Otra vez. De nuevo, otra vez. Se acercaba. El ya familiar frío empezó a invadirle. Aguzó el oído. Oh, no. Encima eran más de uno. Había distinguido las pisadas de por lo menos dos de esos seres.  
  
Podía oír aquella respiración ronca y sibilante, imaginarse la horrible cara que habría debajo de la capucha, la mano que se asomaría por debajo de la capa, esa mano con asquerosas pústulas en la oscura piel...  
  
El frío se adueñó de él por completo. La visión se le oscureció. Se sentía entumecido, ahogado por el frío y por la oscuridad que rodeaba a aquellas criaturas que se alimentaban destruyendo la felicidad ajena y sus recuerdos felices...  
  
Pero sabía que eso no era lo peor. Que lo peor estaba por empezar. Los recuerdos oscuros pronto saldrían a la luz. Esos recuerdos que todo el mundo desea olvidar, que se entierra nen lo más profundo de la mente, esos recuerdos que abren viejas heridas y nos dañan una vez más.  
  
Y él sabía que seguirían surgiendo. Surgirían llamados por esos monstruos y le dañarían una vez más. Y otra. Y otra más... Así hasta que no quedara nada de lo que había sido él. Hasta que empezara a dejar de ser él mismo, hasta que perdiera la razón...  
  
Poco a poco se sumió en la inconsciencia. Pero estaba muy lejos de ser un descanso. No estaba sumido en una tranquila negrura, que le ayudara de alguna manera a olvidar donde estaba. Ahora empezarian los sueños otra vez. Y reviviría las peores experiencias de su vida....  
  
" No podía ser verdad, no podía serlo. Por favor, que estuviera equivocado. Por favor."  
  
Pero algo en su cabeza le decía que no se equivocaba. Peter no estaba en su casa. Y algo le indicaba que iba mal.  
  
Intentó desechar esos pensamientos, pero no puedo. Ahora estaba dispuestoa creer que Remus era inocente. Sólo a él se le había ocurrido sospechar de Lunático [Moony]... Pero si él no era el espía, y el mismo tampoco lo era, claro está... No. No podía ser. No podía ser que le hubiera puesto en bandeja a dos de sus mejores amigos a ese miserable espía. Por favor, que estuviera equivocado.  
  
Pero ahora lo veía todo claro. Como un puzzle en el que hubiera puesto las últimas piezas. Peter. Claro que era Peter. ¿Cómo podía haberlo dudado? Siempre ocultándose detrás de los más fuertes. Débil. Miserable.  
  
Intentó de nuevo no pensar en nada y aceleró su enorme moto. Iba hacia la casa de Lily y de James. Y del pequeño Harry, recordó.  
  
Se encontraba un poco lejos, pero ya podía ver la casa. O... lo que quedaba de ella.  
  
Dejó la moto al lado de las ruinas. Todos sus temores se habían hecho realidad. Y los tenía allí enfrente de él. Se quedó inmóvil, en medio de aquella desolación, mirando alrededor suya. Los sentimientos le ahogaban.  
  
Sentía odio, rabia, furia. Peter. Cómo había podido... lo mataría si lo encontraba... si, lo mataría, y vengaría la muerte de aquellas personasque tanto quería.  
  
Pero este no era el peor sentimiento. El peor era la culpabilidad. Había sido él. Él había insistido en cambiar de guardián secreto. Él había matado a su mejor amigo, a su hermano. Y a Lily. Por su culpa. Por desconfiar de un amigo leal y confiar en un miserable traidor.  
  
El dolor le invadía el pecho. Casi podía sentir como su corazón se rompía. Cayó de rodillas, entre los restos de la casa. Sintió como los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que querían salir. Lágrimas de rabia, de tristeza, de impotencia, de culpabilidad.  
  
Cerró los puños hasta que notó como las uñas se clavaban en su carne. Pero el dolor no lo alivió. Era un dolor insignificante comparado con el que sentía por dentro. Se sentía vacío, como si hubiera perdido algo dentro de si. Y sentía como si algo le desgarrara el alma.  
  
Tan solo podía preguntarse una cosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a James y a Lily? ¿Por qué no le había aasado a él? ¿Por qué había confiado en Pettigrew?  
  
Golpeó el suelo con los puños. No notó cómo las piedras y cristales se clavaban en sus manos y le arañaban. Tan sólo se daba cuenta de que había sido culpa suya. De que, en cierto modo, era un asesino.  
  
Recordó a James. Lo recordó en el colegio, cuando se conocieron. En el transcurso de las clases. Cuando practicaban para transformarse en animales. Recordó el brillo malicioso de sus ojos cuando se ocultaba debajo de la capa invisible. Y su negro pelo siempre revuelto.  
  
Se acordó de él más mayor. Cuando ya estaba con Lily. Recordó la dulzura que tenía cuando abrazaba a Lily. El amor que había en sus ojos cuando la miraba.  
  
Y recordó a Lily. Sus ojos verdes, brillantes, como dos esmeraldas. Recordó como quería a James. Y cómo ellos la querían como a una hermana, como la hermana que nunca tuvieron, al menos él.  
  
Entonces levantó la cabeza. Y lo vio. Medio cubierto entre los escombros, con la sangre que manaba de sus heridas ya seca.  
  
Se levantó y corrió hacia el cuerpo. Apartó algunos escombros y lo miró; miró ese rostro tan conocido, ese rostro ahora ceniciento, con la huella de la muerte impresa en él.  
  
Las heridas eran producto de los escombros que le habian caído encima; había muerto por una maldición.  
  
Sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, hasta que la visión del cuerpo de James, su mejor amigo, se hizo borrosa.  
  
Llorando, sollozando, suplicando, sacudió el cuerpo muerto y frío, lo llamó, intentó que le respondiera... "No...no, no, James... no, por favor..." era todo lo que podía decir  
  
Pero sabía que era inútil que no había marcha atrás. Estaba muerto. Y no iba a volver. Nunca lo volvería a ver. Nunca.  
  
Había sido su culpa. Por su culpa no los iba a ver nunca más. Por su culpa no iba a divertirse con ellos jamás. Por su culpa no iba a oír más sus risas. Por su culpa, por su maldita culpa, ellos habían muerto. Él los había matado.  
  
  
  
No. No. No podía ser cierto. Elevó los brazos al cielo, cargado de nubes, nubes oscuras como su interior. Quiso gritar, desahogarse gritando al aire todo su dolor. Pero no pudo. Tan sólo pudo gemir como un niño. Gimió de dolor, de pena, de rabia.  
  
Una brisa sacudió sus negros cabellos, y arrancó de sus ojos azules las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.  
  
Allí, de rodillas entre las ruinas de la casa de sus mejores amigos, de los amigos que él había matado, con los puños en la tierra y el largo cabello casi tocándole el suelo, Sirius lloró por primera vez la muerte de James y Lily Potter. La primera vez. Pero no sería la última. Seguiría llorando cada vez que los recordara, cuando recordara que había sido su culpa.  
  
Las lágrimas no lo aliviaron. Pero tuvieron el efecto de devolverle algo de lucidez. Y un sonido llegó hasta sus embotados sentidos. Un lloro. El lloro de un niño.  
  
Se levantó lentamente. Sus piernas estaban entumecidas por haber permanecido tanto tiempo agachado. Se estiró y rapidamente siguió el sonido, hasta que encontró al bebé. Pero no estaba solo. Reconoció la gran figura de Hagrid que lo acunaba. Y otro cuerpo. Otro cuerpo tirado en el suelo.  
  
Lily. Era ella. Se arrodilló de nuevo junto al cadáver, sintiendo como la muerte inundaba el lugar, su esencia fría y maligna, su hedor...  
  
El brillante pelo rojo lleno de polvo y piedras, los ojos verdes opacos, sin vida, muertos. Muertos como ella. Como James.  
  
Y como lo estaba él. Muerto en vida, con esa gran culpa encima suya. Tan solo sentía dolor y culpa. No podía pensar, ni racionar. Se acercí a Hagrid.  
  
Harry. Tan parecido a James, con los ojos de Lily...  
  
Una voz maligna susurró en su cabeza. "Esto es todo lo oque queda de Jame y Lily. Su descendiente. Al menos se salvó. Pero ellos también estarían aquí si no fuera por ti. Ellos estarían vivos. Fue tu culpa. Tu culpa"  
  
Su culpa... El dolor se intensificó, si era posible. Había sido culpa suya que aquel niño se quedara huérfano. Por creer saberlo todo. La culpabilidad siempre le acompañaría.  
  
Sus ojos se fijaron en la herida que tenía Harry en la frente. Aún sangraba. Hagrid ya le había visto. Algo le impulsó a intentar que Hagrid le diera al niño. Quería cuidar él del hijo de James, para probar de disminuir lo que había hecho. Pero Hagrid se negó.  
  
La voz de su cabeza volvió a hablarle. "Mejor. Seguro que también le pasaría algo. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría viviendo con el asesino de sus padres?"  
  
Las lágrimas volvieron a correr con profusión. Hagrid intentó consolarlo, pero nada calmaría el dolor, la perdida, la sensación de vacío. Y la culpabilidad... la gran culpa que pesaba sobre él..."  
  
Estaba llorando. El frío se había alejado. Abrió los ojos y contempló las paredes desnudas de su celda, borrosas por las lágrimas.  
  
La sensación de culpa lo embargaba. El dolor de aquel día volvía a renacer en su pecho.  
  
Aquella no era sino una de las muchas veces que lloraba por sus amigos. No era la primera. Y no sería la última. 


End file.
